sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dads and Daughters Day
Dads and Daughters Day" Is the seventy-second episode from Sofia the First. It is the twentieth episode of the third season and aired on the 17th of June 2016. Overview When Sofia's class goes on a father-daughter trip to the Enchanted Animal Park, Sofia wonders if she truly belongs since Roland is her step-dad. Plot Sofia and King Roland are playing dazzle ball when Amber and James remind her that it's time for school. Miss Elodie announces the date of the Dads and Daughters field trip, which is a fun day when both royal dads and princesses go out on a day-long field trip. The whole class is excited, especially Sofia. Hildegard tells Sofia that she'll have a good time, even though King Roland isn't her real father, much to the horror of everyone in the class. Sofia asks Hildegard why she said that, and Hildegard reminds her that Roland became her dad when her mom married him. Amber reminds her that it makes him Sofia's stepdad and that stepdads are as real as dad-dads. Hildegard realizes that she's hurt Sofia's feelings and tells her to forget she said anything, but the damage has already been done. While preparing for the trip, Amber and King Roland have lots of fun, remembering past Dads and Daughters Days. Sofia feels left out, and almost decides not to go, but Queen Miranda makes her feel better. On the day of the trip, Sofia is unable to row because three people could not row at the same time. Throughout the day, Sofia feels bad because she is not able, or is bad at the various activities that are done. Amber notices it, and offers to not participate in the next activity to let Sofia have a chance at doing something. She lies to King Roland that she has a sore throat and sits the next activity out, which is a Sing- Along. Sofia, however does not know the words of the song and runs away in embarrassment. Roland goes after her. Meanwhile, Hildegard is insisting on getting an Elephant Bird's egg. Though her father resists, she finally gets what she wants. However, the birds attack the group, wanting their egg back. The group finds refuge in a large hollow tree. When Roland and Sofia see the dilemma, Roland makes a plan. However, Sofia trips and falls into a small gully. Roland falls in after her, with the egg. They find that they cannot climb up holding the egg, as it is too steep. In the end, Sofia suggests that they can climb up at small distances and throw the egg to each other. This plan works and they safely return the egg to the Elephant Birds. They also witness the hatching of the egg. Everyone happily returns, and Amber lets Sofia row the boat, claiming that she needs some rest. Trivia * The picture of Amber and James in Roland's pocket watch is the same as the picture in Amber's locket from "Two Princesses and a Baby". Gallery Why would you say that.png Hildegard trying to defend herself.png|I just meant that he only became your dad when your mom married him Amber defending Sofia.png Roland and Amber recalling.png|Roland and Amber talking about their past field trips, not even noticing how Sofia is feeling Poor Sofia.png Sofia looking at the pocket watch.png Amber scolding Hildegard.png|You've really done it, Hildegard Because I told you it would happen.png|We wouldn't be in this mess if you had listened to me Sorry, Miss Elodie.png|Everyone letting the Freezenburg royals have it for the trouble they're in Hildegard overboard.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3